kyles_secret_livesfandomcom-20200213-history
Andrea
Andrea was a member of Mumm-Ra's forces and an evil sorcress until she turned on him and joined the Thundercats and is Alex's love intreast. Appearance She has black hair with black clothes and black lipstick. Powers, Skills and Abilities Like Alex, she can do magic and psychic. *'Abjuration': She is able to heal other people by using magic. *'Acid Magic: '''She is able to use magic through Acid. *'Adaptive Magic': She is able to use any language he wants through magic. *'Air Magic': She is able to use magic through Air. *'Alchemy: She is able to use magic through science. *'''Alchemy Combat: She is able to use his Alchemy power through combat. *'Animancy': She is able to can fuse himself with life. *'Armament Magic': She is able to use weapons through magic. *'Boulder Generation': She is able to create boulders. *'Chi Magic': She is able to use Chi magic. *'Cloudportation': She is able to teleport through clouds. *'Conjuration': She is able to summon anything and anyone. *'Creation Magic': She is able to create certin objects through magic. *'Crystal Magic': She is able to use his magic through crystals. *'Dragon Magic': She is able to use magic as a dragon. *'Dream Magic': She is able to influense dreams. *'Earth Magic': She is able to use magic through Earth. *'Electricity Magic': She is able to shoot Electicty through his hands. *'Elemental Magic': She is able to use the elemants from Earth. *'Elemental Recomposition': She is able to combine all the elemants together. *'Enchanted Armor: '''She is able to gain an enchanted armor when he puts all four of the gems of reality together. *'Fire Magic': She is able to shoot fire through her hands. *'Gravity Magic': She is able to control gravity. *'Ice Magic': She is able to shoot ice from her hands. *'Illusion-Casting': She can create Illusions to confuse her enemies. *'Magic Aura': She aura is pink. *'Magic Ball Projection': She is able to shoot magic balls from She hands. *'Magnetic Magic': She is able to control metal with this kind of magic. *'Mana Manipulation': She is able to create sheild and move things around with magic. *'Metal Magic': She is able to transform himself into Metal. *'Mystical Martial Arts': She is able to use magic through fighting. *'Mysticism': She is able to use white magic. *'Ninja Magic': She is able to use magic like a ninja. *'Potion Creation': She is able to create potions. *'Quantum Magic': She is able to combine science and sorcerery as one. *'Sand Magic': She is able to use magic through sand. *'Shadow Magic: She is able to use the shadows as Magic. *'''Moon Ball Projection: She is able to shoot a ball made of Moon Energy from her hands. *'Moon Magic': She is able to use Moon releated magic. *'Spell Casting': She can cast spells by saying thing backwards. *'Wood Magic': She is able to use magic through wood. *'Water Magic': She is able to shoot water form his hands. *'Dark Arts': She can use Dark Magic. *'Wu Xing Manipulation': She is able to combine the elemants without transforming. *'Psionic Magic': She is able to combine both Magic Psychic into one. *'Omni-Magic': She will be one of the most powerful sorcerers in the Thundercats' world. *'Dream Searching': She is able to search people in their dreams. *'Hydro-Telekinesis': She is able to move water with her mind. *'Hypnosis': She is able to hypnotise her enemies. *'Invisible Energy Manipulation': She is able to create energy that is invisble. *'Memory Reading': She is able to read other people's memories. *'Mental Shield Creation': She is able to protect herself from other Psychic powers. *'Psionic Combat': She is able to use her pyschic powers in physcal combat. *'Psychic Aura': His aura is pink like her magic. *'Psionic Manipulation': She is able to use all and manupulate all psycic powers. *'Psychic Element Manipulation': She is able to use the elemants through her psychic powers. *'Foreign Chemical Immunity': She is immune to chemical things like drugs. *'Pyro-Telekinesis': She is able to move fire with her mind. *'Telekinesis': She is able to move any thing with her mind. *'Telekinetic Blast': She is able to shoot his telekinesis through her hands. *'Telekinetic Flight': She is able to fly with her mind *'Telepathy': She is able to read other people's mind. *'Unarmed Weapon Wielding': She is able to weild weapons without touching them. *'Vine Manipulation': She is able to control vines through her mind. *'Psychic Energy Manipulation': She is able to use energy from her mind into weapons. *'Ice Manipulation': She is able to control ice with his mind. *'Electrokinesis': She is able to use electricy from both his mind and hands. *'Aerokinesis': She is able to control the air. Personality She was evil but always hid her real personality, she was actually a kind hearted person and can be stubborn at times. Weapons None. Family Unknown Family. Voice Actress Dove Cameron. Category:Characters Category:Alive Category:Female Category:Birds Of Prey Category:Protagonists Category:Allies Category:Reformed Villains Category:Former Villains Category:Girlfriends Category:Sisters Category:Witch Category:Sorcress Category:Villains Category:Antagonists